I know you love me
by jayarecee
Summary: Damon and Elena end up together. Elena isn't a vampire, but that doesn't mean she won't ever be one. Stefan ended up with Rebekah and they adopted a baby. This is the story of Damon and Elena's love. Please please please read!
1. Chapter 1

"I know you love me, Elena!" Damon was losing it. "I know you do! You can't deny it anymore! I see it. I see the way you look at me. Elena, no matter how much Stefan _meant_ to you, you can't deny that you're in love with me." Damon was crying, freely. "Damon… I think I need to go." Elena said, starting to walk away. She heard a broken sob come from Damon, and that's when she realized she couldn't deny it anymore. She turned around, grabbed his face, and kissed him like she needed his lips more than anything. And in a way, she did. "I love you, Damon." She said against his lips.

And that is how, 3 years later, they ended up here:

"Damon, let me do this! Stop being so damn over protective! I have to go see them sometime." Elena said, trying to get out of Damon's grasp. "Elena, I just know that you're going to go there, and something bad is going to happen." He was begging her with his eyes not to go.

"It's a damn werewolf wedding! On the night of a full moon!" Damon, had made up his mind when they received the invitation that he wasn't going. But he didn't count on Elena being so keen on going. "Damon, she's my best friend. I have to go to Caroline's wedding. I'm a bridesmaid. I can't back out. Tyler promised that it would be over before night fall." Elena was trying her hardest to convince Damon to go.

"Stefan will be there, too! So will Rebekah. You have to let me go." Elena was kissing him over and over and over. "Fine." He groaned. "If you're so worried, why don't you go?" Elena asked.

"Hell no. I'll keep my distance just to make sure nothing happens. I won't go inside though." He said, kissing her nose. "Whatever." She got up.

Stefan and Rebekah had been together just as long as Damon and Elena. All old feelings between Stefan and Elena were gone, and they were all really close friends. Stefan and Rebekah had adopted a baby. Damon would never understand why, but they did. She's a beauty. Her names Ally. She's a cutie. Damon had a huge soft spot for her. She was fixing to turn two, actually. Her birthday was next month. Elena and Damon took care of her often.

"Hey, Damon?" Elena said going back into the room. "Yes?" Damon asked. "I love you." She said smiling at him. He used vampire speed to run over and kiss her passionately. "I love you more." He replied, with a husky voice.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short. It's just to give you an idea of what's to come! I hope you like it! Any ideas will be greatly appreciated! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Aunt 'Lena!" Sweet Allyson squealed as she reached for me. She looked darling. She was wearing a light pink dress, and her hair had flowers in it. She was the flower girl, and she was beyond excited.

"Hey, baby." I said, picking her up and kissing her forehead. "I've missed you." She declared. I smiled, brightly. I wish I could have kids. "I've missed you more." I promised, kissing her nose. She laughed.

"Hey, Stef. Hey, Bekah." I said hugging them both, smashing Ally in between us. She giggled.

"Damon didn't come?" Rebekah asked me, taking Allyson. I shook my head no. "Of course not." Stefan said, rolling his eyes.

The wedding went by quickly. After I gave my congratulations to Caroline and Tyler, I left.

I got home within twenty minutes, and Damon was asleep. I guess he never made it to check on me at the wedding. I chuckled.

I changed into something a little more comfy, and I went and sat on Damon's lap. I was kissing him, but he wouldn't wake up. Then I smelled it. He had been injected with vervain.

"Damon?!" I yelled, shaking him. "Lena?" He stirred.

Then someone grabbed me from behind and threw me into a wall. Pain erupted through my body. Damon opened his eyes, and saw what happened. "Don't touch her!" He yelled at the vampire in front of me.

The guy smiled a wicked smile and stood me up. Damon was struggling to stand up. The guy started smelling my neck, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get out of his grasp. "Stop! Damon, help!" I was yelling, and hitting. "You're delicious.." He commented before he sunk his teeth in my neck. "NO!" Damon yelled, grabbing the guy and throwing him through a window.

"Elena?!" He asked, rushing to my side. "Damon… ouch.." I complained. I couldn't move. I was in so much pain. "I need your blood…" I told him, softly. "No, that's what Keith wants. He wants me to feed you my blood, so he can kill you and turn you." Damon was certain. "Damon, please.." I begged. "No. I'll give it to you after I get rid of Keith." He promised and then he kissed me.

He was thrown off of me, and teeth were being sunk into my neck again. "You're killing me…" I whispered. "That's the idea, gorgeous." He said stopping briefly to kiss my lips. "Damon!" I croaked and then it all went black.

I woke up and I was in an unfamiliar bed. "Damon?!" I yelled frantically.

In three years nothing like this had ever happened. It had always been a concern. Damon had quite a few enemies, but nothing had ever come of it.

"Elena?" He sounded panicky. Oh, thank God I wasn't kidnapped. "Where am I?" I asked. He rushed over to me and scooped me up in his arms.

"How do you feel?" He demanded. "Fine. A little sore, but fine." I said. "I'm so glad!" He sounded overjoyed. "Why? What's going on? I remember Keith feeding on me, and then nothing." I looked in his sad eyes.

"I HAD to give you my blood, or you would have died. I've been worried you were going to be a vampire. You were dead. Bonnie has performed many spells to try and stop you from becoming a vampire. Thank God, it worked. You're in a hotel in California right now. I was worried that Keith would come back for more." Damon said, his eyes going dark. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Elena." He was in tears. I hated it.

"I'm fine, Damon. Don't be such a drama queen." I said, smirking. He chuckled once.

"Where is Keith?" I asked, watching his eyes. They tightened just a tad. "I'll take care of him, Elena." He promised. I flinched at his voice.

I grabbed my head, and complained that it hurt. "Probably just from being thrown around." Damon said, shrugging.

The maid knocked, and walked in. She was putting fresh towels in the room, but she snagged her hand on a nail in the bathroom. The smell of blood was overwhelming.

"No!" I gasped. "Damon, it didn't work! I'm in transition!" I whispered, frantically. My eyes blurring with tears. His eyes enlarged, and he looked sick. "No, no, no." He mouthed. I couldn't breathe right. I didn't want this. Definitely not this.

* * *

**Wow, guys! I'm soooo sooo sorry it took so long to update this. I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
